Control
by Ejineko
Summary: Sesshoumaru and a young woman are forced to be together by a mysterious cat demon. Summary sucks, R&R, please!
1. School Starts!

Disclaimer: It's....not....mine!!!*bawling*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Naeomi glanced at the clock, sighing. 'Ten minutes until the fun begins....'  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha burst in, at each other's  
throats. They were yelling so loud, no one could  
understand them. Desks and people were pushed over in  
their wake. Naeomi calmly stood, genuinely curious.  
  
'Hello... I've never seen them before...' Her eyes widened.  
'They look like me... they're demons, too!'  
  
Inuyasha shoved Sesshoumaru, propelling him backward  
over a few desks and into Naeomi. Nonplussed,  
Sesshoumaru leapt right back up. Unknown to the two  
brothers, the room had gone deathly silent. Most of the  
students thought it wise to back up a few feet, away  
from the inevitable carnage about to commence. Naeomi  
got up, surrounded by a dark, unmistakeable angry aura.  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru focused on the source of the  
energy.  
  
"Excuse me," she hissed. "I believe an apology is in  
order..."  
  
Sesshoumaru gave her a superior look. "You should watch  
where you stand, idiot."  
  
Naeomi growled low. "I don't think I heard you quite  
right. I thought I told you to apologize."  
  
Sesshoumaru was about to set her straight when the bell  
rang. Before she walked back to her seat, Naeomi told  
him one last thing.  
  
"We'll settle this later."  
  
********  
  
Kagome tried to calm her demon friend. "Look, Naeomi,  
I'm sure it was nothing personal..."  
  
"I don't care if it was personal or not. He could have  
at least said he was sorry and not mean it." She gritted  
her teeth. "Just the thought of that egotistic bastard  
infuriates me..."  
  
Naeomi combed her fingers through her crimson-streaked  
black hair. 'That asshole is just lucky I didn't...' She  
froze. 'There's his scent again...' Naeomi turned to where  
it was eminating. There he stood, fighting with his  
brother again.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru! Over here!" Kagome called, and  
Naeomi gave her a bewildered look. 'She knows these  
two?!'  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed the furious demoness. "Hmph. You  
again?" He frowned. "Don't you have anything better to  
do then follow me around?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself." Naeomi sneered. "You couldn't  
pay me to willingly come within fifty miles of you."  
  
A few feet away, Ejineko listened to the heated  
argument. Smiling, he noted the way their scents were  
spiking all over the place. 'Well now... what do we have  
here?'  
  
*******  
A/N: Sorry the first chappie's a little short... it took  
me forever to learn how to post this stuff... Anyway,  
R&R....Bring on the flames!!!!! (Anything is welcome!) 


	2. That Time of Month!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha will be mine... the day my  
fairy godmother pops out of my ass and shatters  
all reality.  
Hey...it could happen!  
(Blown over by massive McDonalds lawsuit)  
  
.....itai......  
  
*******  
  
Last Time:  
  
A few feet away, Ejineko listened to the heated  
argument. Smiling, he noted the way their scents  
were spiking all over the place. 'Well now...what do  
we have here?'  
  
*******  
  
Chapter Two: That time of the month!  
  
*******  
  
Naeomi woke up the next morning still furious  
about the argument with Sesshoumaru. 'He makes me  
so angry... who does he think he is?!'  
  
And on top of that, it was that glorious time of  
the month we females dread. Naeomi's lavender eyes  
flashed a deep red. 'I hate my life. I do not  
deserve this...' She grabbed her bag and slammed the  
door. Practically stalking down the street, she  
contemplated her options for the coming disaster.  
'Should I skip school today?... No. He'd think I was  
avoiding him and that he'd won...'  
  
"Naeomi!" a familiar voice chirped behind her. It  
was Kagome, waving to her from her car. "Would you  
like a ride?" Grudgingly, she got into Kagome's  
car.  
  
"I'm really sorry about yesterday. I didn't know  
it was Sesshoumaru you were talking about."  
  
"It's not your fault." After an uncomfortable  
pause, Naeomi asked, "So his name is Sesshoumaru,  
right? Then the half-breed would be Inuyasha."  
Kagome just nodded. 'Why should I care what the  
guy's name is? He's a jerk, that's all. I can't  
stand him! Rude, pushy, an ego twice the size of  
his head...'  
  
*******  
  
Sesshoumaru sat by himself, seething. 'What a  
total bitch! That Naeomi needs to be put in her  
place. Demanding an apology like that... then  
threatening me, Sesshoumaru, the-' he stopped. Not  
since the feudal era and the days of Naraku had he  
thought of himself as the Lord of the Western  
Lands. 'It-it was only a small slip...'  
  
*******  
  
Ejineko laughed to himself as the scents spiked  
again. 'This should be a load of fun...'  
  
*******  
  
Naeomi glared at Sesshoumaru as she walked in the  
door. 'There he is just pretending that I don't  
exist. Hmph, why should I care? He can –'  
  
"Naeomi, please take your seat." Her teacher,  
Ejineko, looked over. She couldn't be sure, but  
his eyes seemed to be laughing at her, as if he  
knew something she didn't.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned back in his seat, looking smug.  
It was all Naeomi could do to just keep herself  
from wiping the smile off his face. 'Why, that  
dirty-' she growled and sat by Kagome. 'I haven't  
been this angry since before I-' She jumped  
mentally. 'What am I doing, bringing up such past  
subjects? The feudal era was five hundred years  
ago... it's over with.'  
  
Sesshoumaru allowed himself a glance over at  
Naeomi. She was deep in thought, apparently  
something painful to her. She was barely keeping  
her tears back. 'Oh, well. Serves her right, the  
stupid cunt.' But somehow, it pained him, too,  
seeing her like that.  
  
Ejineko was surprised when the two scents he was  
following rose in the same way. 'They are feeling  
the same emotion... and for once it isn't anger.  
Interesting... I must investigate this matter  
further.' He watched his two students with  
something like pity. 'They are both in pain...' His  
curiosity increased even further when he saw  
Sesshoumaru looking at Naeomi. 'What the-!?' 


	3. Sesshie's got Cramps!

Disclaimer: Come on, do I really have to say it  
again?! *Lawyers glare threateningly* Uh...heh, heh...  
Inuyasha does not belong to me... but Ejineko does!!  
  
...jerks...  
  
*******  
  
Last Time:  
  
Ejineko's curiosity grew when he noticed that  
Sesshoumaru was looking over at Naeomi. 'What the-  
?!'  
  
*******  
  
Chapter Three: Sesshie's got cramps?!  
  
*******  
  
Naeomi sat alone, picking at her lunch and trying  
to sort through the confusing thoughts running  
rampant in her brain. 'What's going on here?  
Sesshoumaru accused me of... I don't even remember  
what the word means anymore, I haven't heard it in  
so long... of being a miko...'  
  
Taking a deep breath, she tried to run through the  
exact events of that morning.  
  
*** Flashback *** (A/N: I have always wanted to do  
that!)  
  
"Naeomi, Sesshoumaru, would you come see me for a  
moment?" Ejineko stopped them as they walked on  
opposite sides of the hall past his office.  
  
Once they were inside, their teacher all but  
shoved a drink into their hands. Not wanting to be  
rude, they accepted it without complaint. "Please,  
sit down."  
  
"I have noticed that there seems to be some  
tension between you two. Being a demon as well,  
you can guess how the hostility coming from you is  
distracting to say the least." He smiled lightly.  
"I would like to ask you politely to keep your  
personal issues away from my classroom."  
  
Naeomi and Sesshoumaru had taken several sips by  
now. It didn't taste or feel like anything more  
than water. "Sure. I don't have a problem with  
that, as long as he doesn't bother me." Naeomi  
huffed.  
  
"Well... actually... I was going to ask the both of  
you to work together on the next big project  
that's coming up. Something of a test, you could  
say. How about it?" Ejineko looked at them  
expectantly. Naeomi had to think on this a moment.  
Sesshoumaru was unbearable, but not even she could  
deny he was intelligent. 'Well... if it was only for  
a week or two... who could it hurt?'  
  
"Sure," she finally grumbled. "Why the hell not?"  
  
*******  
  
A few moments later, Naeomi was hit with those  
wonderful things we like to call cramps. Bad.  
  
At the same time, Sesshoumaru doubled over in pain  
as well. "Wha- what's going on?!" Naeomi had  
experienced worse, so she stood upright and looked  
over at the taiyoukai.  
  
"Something wrong, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"You- you wench! You've done this to me! I'll get  
you back, miko!" Startled, their eyes met.  
  
'Did he just call me a-'  
  
'Did I just say she was a-'  
  
"Miko?!" they exclaimed at once.  
  
*** End Flashback ***  
  
"I don't care what he called me!" Naeomi slammed  
her fist onto the table. "He can say whatever he  
wants to, it doesn't matter to me!"  
  
'That's a lie,' another voice appeared in her  
head. 'You didn't like it when he called you  
miko.'  
  
"What in the world is going on here?!" Naeomi  
covered her head with her arms.  
  
*******  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the confused girl with  
disgust. "What an idiot." And yet, he felt  
slightly guilty, as if he had done that to her.  
  
'I'll find out what's going on here.' He took one  
last look at Naeomi as he turned away. 'For Naeomi  
if no one else...'  
  
*******  
  
A small way away, Naeomi felt oddly comforted, as  
if someone was trying to make her feel better.  
  
*******  
  
Ejineko watched the Inu demons with growing  
amusement. 'Everything is working out just as I'd  
hoped.'  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Oh, yeah, I feel pretty good about myself  
right now. Please, review! Flame me if you must...  
let me know you have at least read this and  
thought it was horrible... *goes off to cry* 


	4. This is getting ridiculous!

Disclaimer: Bring it on! I'm taking Inuyasha for  
myself! *distant barking* ... Do any of you hear  
something? *sees very big guard dogs* Eh heh...I'll  
just be over here... *dogs start running* Oh, God!!!  
I hate guard dogs, I hate guard dogs...  
  
Just start the fic without me, 'kay? *bark* Yipe!!  
  
*******  
  
Chapter Four: This is getting ridiculous!  
  
*******  
  
Last Time:  
  
Ejineko watched the Inu demons with growing  
amusement. 'Everything is going just as I'd  
hoped.'  
  
*******  
  
Naeomi pulled the rubber band back and aimed at  
Sesshoumaru's arm. 'Hold still, you stupid...' She  
released it. It snapped on his exposed bicep,  
making a satisfying smack and leaving a red welt.  
Naeomi didn't get to enjoy it, though, because at  
the same time, her arm began to sting, as if it  
had been snapped as well. She glared in the  
direction it came from, but there was no one  
there.  
  
"What...?" She pulled up her sleeve. On it was a  
large red streak. 'There wouldn't be a welt...my  
sleeve was down!'  
  
"Hey, bitch!" Sesshoumaru hissed. "What's the big  
idea?"  
  
"Hmm?" Naeomi looked startled. "You say  
something?"  
  
"Yeah. Why the hell did you just hit me with a  
rubber band?!"  
  
Naeomi looked at his arm and gasped. The marks on  
their arms were identical! 'Tha-that's not  
possible!'  
  
Sesshoumaru was confused at her sudden shock, not  
to mention angry at her sudden dismissal of him.  
'How dare she! No woman-' He stopped that line of  
thought before it got out of hand.  
  
Naeomi felt slightly annoyed for some reason. 'Why  
am I-there's no rational reason for me to be  
upset...' She took a deep breath and managed to  
settle down. 'Hmph...easy.'  
  
"I do have a name, you know." She snapped.  
  
Sesshoumaru was calm now too, deciding it wasn't  
worth his time getting upset over this stupid  
wench. "Just leave me alone, Naeomi." He said  
sarcastically.  
  
********  
  
"This is getting ridiculous!!" Sesshoumaru  
snarled, once again feeling the sharp pain in his  
gut. Glaring across the library, he growled low in  
his throat when he spotted her. 'Naeomi...' But as  
much as he tried to, he couldn't become totally  
angry with her. It was like something was holding  
it back...  
  
He watched Naeomi smile at something Kagome said.  
Then she looked up, and her eyes flashed as she  
noticed him. A strange feeling washed over him. It  
was happiness, mixed with something else.  
Nervousness...embarrassment.  
  
'Why am I embarrassed?' He wondered. 'Because  
she's looking at me...because of her...?'  
  
********  
  
Naeomi was still blushing slightly even after  
Sesshoumaru stopped looking at her. Cursing  
herself, she wondered why she reacted to him like  
that. 'I don't even like the guy... do I?'  
  
*******  
  
Sesshoumaru scanned the titles on the shelf.  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this... I looking for a  
book on mikos in a school library...'  
  
Surprisingly enough, they had one or two. He  
flipped through the pages, scanning them.  
  
"Figures. Nothing." He frowned. 'Wait... that  
teacher, Ejineko... he could know something.'  
  
********  
  
Ejineko was surprised to see the taiyoukai walk  
into his office. "Hello, Sesshoumaru. What brings  
you here?"  
  
"I... have a question," he choked. He didn't like  
asking this demon for help... something about the  
demon rubbed him wrong. He was hiding something.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you know anything about... demon mikos?"  
Ejineko's face darkened. The neko demon turned his  
back to Sesshoumaru. Watching him carefully,  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. 'He knows  
something, all right.'  
  
"I may know of a few..." Ejineko admitted. "You are  
wondering if Naeomi is a miko as well as a  
demoness?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes, she is. But  
she doesn't remember, isn't that also right?"  
  
"This is also true... but what does this matter?"  
  
Ejineko just smiled. "You will find out soon  
enough."  
  
********  
  
Naeomi slammed her locker door shut. 'Finally,  
this nightmare of a school day is over.' She  
turned to walk down the hall to go home and ran  
straight into what felt like a brick wall.  
  
She rubbed her forehead and looked angrily into a  
familiar set of gold eyes. Blushing again, she  
tried to look angry. "Oh. It's just you," she  
sneered feebly. When he didn't respond, she  
glanced at him again. Her violet eyes widened when  
she saw the suspicion and angry confusion in his  
eyes. Something else, too...it just wasn't  
identifiable.  
  
"Wha-what do you want...?" she tried to steady her  
voice. He didn't answer, just stared at her. 'Why  
is he looking at me so strangely?'  
  
"That idiot Ejineko was wrong. It's not possible  
for you to be a miko." He said simply, and turned  
to walk away. He stopped and turned to the now  
extremely confused inu demoness when she said,  
"Huh? What the hell are you talking about, baka?"  
  
"You-" His anger flared, only to be stopped again  
by some invisible barrier. 'This is really  
starting to tick me off.' Instead, he grabbed her  
forearm and tried his best to look angrier than he  
was. "You will not speak to me like that, Na-  
stupid bitch!"  
  
Naeomi tried to pull away, more startled and  
frightened now than anything, but Sesshoumaru just  
dug his nails into her flesh.  
  
"Let me go!!" Naeomi brought up her other hand and  
slapped Sesshoumaru across the face for all she  
was worth. His grip loosened, and she yanked her  
arm free.  
  
Naeomi brought her hand to her still-tingling  
cheek, as did Sesshoumaru.  
  
Except Sesshoumaru's arm was bleeding.  
  
"Your-your arm..." He looked down at it. A fresh set  
of claw marks still oozed blood, just like hers.  
  
"Did you?..." they both asked in unison. Naeomi's  
eyes were full of tears being fought back from the  
combined pain in her face and arm, but Sesshoumaru  
was used to such pain, and hardly felt it.  
  
"What's going on here, Sesshoumaru?!"  
  
"I should be asking you the same question, miko."  
  
"Stop calling me that! I don't even remember what  
that word means!! What's going on here that I  
don't know about?" she glared up at him.  
  
"You're the one who should answer that." He gave  
her an accusing look, but mentally he knew she was  
telling the truth. 'If she isn't doing this, who  
is?'  
  
********  
  
Ejineko only smiled when he saw Naeomi and  
Sesshoumaru's matching bandages. 'One of them  
tried to hurt the other. They must be suspecting  
something's off by now.'  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed the cat's knowing smile and  
frowned. 'What the hell is so goddamn amusing to  
him?' He then turned to where Naeomi was standing  
a few feet away, talking to Kagome again.  
Suddenly, a bright red blur slammed into his  
chest. It was Inuyasha, who, even after five  
hundred years, refused to stop wearing red  
clothes. Naeomi made an irritated sound, a hand on  
her collarbone.  
  
Sesshoumaru shoved Inuyasha to the ground.  
"Idiot!!" Then he paused. 'Am I angry that he hit  
me...or because it hurt Naeomi?' Sneering, he  
walked away from his younger brother.  
  
Naeomi blinked. 'Talk about a delayed reaction! He  
didn't even acknowledge Inuyasha until he looked  
at me and realized it hurt me too...' She smiled a  
little. 'What a weird guy...I thought he couldn't  
care less about me.'  
  
"What are you staring at, bitch?!"  
  
'And then again...'  
  
********  
  
"I can't stand this! She's screwing up everything  
I do!!" Sesshoumaru knocked all of the papers on  
the table to the ground. "That stupid miko..."  
  
'No...there's something about this that doesn't make  
sense... to do a spell like this, she would have to  
be aware of her powers...and she isn't.' He thought  
about it awhile longer. 'Ejineko...he knows too much  
about this to not be involved in it in some way. I  
need to keep a closer eye on that demon.'  
  
********  
  
A/N: Okay, people, listen up. I will not post one  
more chapter until I get at least FIVE reviews.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took  
me two days to do. I'll see ya later! Buh-bye!! ^.- 


	5. Personal Space

Disclaimer: M-must I...? *Sigh* Fine. Inuyasha has  
not yet been put up for sale and I have yet to  
find enough money for an appropriate bid. But I'm  
saving up!! *Faint music* Oh!!! Ice cream man!!  
  
*Comes back with ice cream*...shit.  
  
********  
  
Last Time:  
  
'That cat, Ejineko...' Sesshoumaru thought. 'He  
knows too much about this to not be involved in  
some way. I must keep a closer eye on this demon.'  
  
********  
  
Chapter Five: Personal Space  
  
********  
  
"So, genius, what are we going to do this project  
on?" Sesshoumaru asked, bored.  
  
"I'm not the smart one, you are. That's the only  
reason I'm doing this." Naeomi scowled.  
  
"Yesterday I was an idiot."  
  
"When you're dealing with everything else but  
school, yes!!" she was getting frustrated. "Look.  
Can we just be civil for an hour and get started  
on this? I, for one, do not want to fail my last  
year in high school!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru felt his anger growing with hers and  
struggled to keep both of their anger combined  
under control. 'Come on Naeomi. I couldn't have  
pissed you off this much...could I?' His mild  
surprise seemed to be enough to calm both of them  
down.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave her a mildly curious look. "How  
could I have possibly made you that angry, woman?"  
  
"There you go again. What is it with you and my  
name?!"  
  
"Is that what made you so mad?"  
  
"How can you possibly be this ignorant?!" she  
sighed. "It was combination of everything. My  
name, hurting me, confusing me, calling me a miko,  
and accusing me of putting you under some spell.  
Altogether, I'd say it's just you in general that  
pisses me off."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't speak for a while after that.  
  
********  
  
"Huh. I guess she really must hate you then,  
right?" Inuyasha grinned. Sesshoumaru just went up  
to his room and locked the door.  
  
"I shouldn't care about what she said. If that's  
her opinion of me, fine. But...I still...don't like  
the fact that she..."  
  
********  
  
"I was so rude to Sesshoumaru today...w-well, he  
deserved it! He shouldn't have been such a jerk!"  
Naeomi still felt guilty. 'He was upset. You saw  
it. You hurt him pretty bad.'  
  
"...I'll apologize tomorrow..."  
  
********  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Naeomi finally caught up to him.  
Sesshoumaru, I..."  
  
He just turned away and kept walking. "I have no  
time for your insults this morning."  
  
"I'm trying to say sorry, you jerk-" she caught  
herself. "I would like to apologize to you,  
Sesshoumaru." She bowed slightly. "I was very rude  
to you yesterday. Gomen nasai."  
  
Surprised, he would've tripped if he'd been paying  
less attention. 'She didn't mean it?'  
  
"Hey, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha rammed into  
Sesshoumaru with his shoulder.  
  
"Ow!" was all Naeomi had time to yell before the  
former Lord of the Western Lands fell on her.  
"Sesshoumaru! Get off of me! I would like to have  
some personal space, please?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up, pulling Naeomi up as well by  
her upper arm. "Inuyasha. Watch where you are  
going."  
  
'The stupid hanyou made me hurt Naeomi as she was  
apologizing...'  
  
"Sesshoumaru...do you think you could let me go  
now?" Naeomi was red again. Once he let her go,  
she gave him a narrow-eyed look. "Okay. From now  
on I need at least two feet of personal space. You  
got that?!" She glared at everyone around her,  
daring them to get closer.  
  
Ejineko watched her eagerly from the crowd,  
snickering. 'This is funnier than I ever  
imagined!!'  
  
********  
  
"Hey, Sesshoumaru, this book looks like it might  
have a lot of information!" Naeomi jogged up to  
her partner. "What do you think? Will it help us  
on the project?"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't hear her, deep in his own  
thoughts. 'Ejineko is following us way too  
closely. Something's going on that he knows about  
and no one else. He's the one who did this to  
us...but how?'  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Naeomi tapped him, and Sesshoumaru  
was forced to listen to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wanted you to flip through this book and see  
what you thought about it." She seemed slightly  
offended. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Nothing." He jerked the book from her. Sitting  
down with it, he tried to read the first line, but  
he kept thinking about Naeomi, and what Ejineko  
had done to them. 'When did this start...?' His eyes  
widened. 'That day, when he called us into his  
office! He made us drink something...that has to be  
it!'  
  
"Where are you going, Sesshoumaru?! We still have  
a project to work on!" Naeomi called down the hall  
when she realized he was gone. Sesshoumaru walked  
at a steady pace, not drawing attention to  
himself. 'I knew he was up to something...'  
  
********  
  
Ejineko was waiting for the taiyoukai when he  
reached his office. "I was wondering when you'd  
figure it out, Sesshoumaru," he said cheerfully.  
"I thought you would've come to see me sooner than  
this."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"You want me to stop the spell, ne?" the  
mischieveous Ejineko smiled. "Too bad there's no  
option other than to wait for it to wear off."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sesshoumaru couldn't stand the thought of  
feeling Naeomi's emotions and injuries any longer.  
  
"It's very amusing to watch you try to keep each  
other from getting upset."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Come on! And quit getting so pissed  
off. I can hardly think!" Naeomi came up and  
dragged Sesshoumaru away. Reluctantly, he allowed  
himself to be pulled down the hall by the angry  
demoness. Ejineko waved and looked smug. 'I'll get  
you later,' Sesshoumaru thought bitterly.  
  
********  
  
"What's gotten into you, Sesshoumaru?" Naeomi  
slammed her pen onto the table. "Normally you're  
more focused than this."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with me," Sesshoumaru  
growled. He stared at his paper...his very blank  
paper. 'What is wrong with me?...Naeomi's right. I  
need to focus.' He glared at his pencil, as if it  
was its fault for his lack of inspiration.  
  
Naeomi stood up. "I'm going to go buy something to  
drink," she announced. "I want to see something on  
your paper by the time I get back, okay?" she  
sounded a little exasperated. "I'll see you in  
five minutes."  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted, and yet found himself  
watching Naeomi as walked away. 'Why does she draw  
my attention this way? It must be some side effect  
of the spell...isn't it?' He filled in a few lines  
on his paper while she was gone. 'I can't even  
think!'  
  
"Here, Sesshoumaru. Have a drink," Naeomi threw  
him a can of soda.  
  
"...Thanks..." He couldn't look at her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you're so quiet. Are you feeling  
okay?"  
  
"Why would you care? It's none of your business,  
anyway."  
  
"Oh, excuse me! I just thought I should ask in  
case it was affecting your schoolwork so we could  
get you to the nurse or something." She huffed,  
turning back to her notebook.  
  
Slightly ashamed but not letting it show,  
Sesshoumaru got her attention. "Naeomi, I-"  
  
"Don't bother wasting your breath. I know you  
don't mean it." Naeomi stood, grabbing all of her  
things and averting her eyes from his. Sesshoumaru  
could feel that she was slightly hurt at his  
assumption that she didn't really care if he was  
feeling well or not.  
  
'But why does she feel this way?' he thought as  
she left the library.  
  
********  
  
Naeomi leaned against the cool brick wall of her  
school, fighting back the anger she felt because  
of Sesshoumaru. 'Why did he assume I didn't really  
care? And an even better question is why do I care  
that he did that?'  
  
"Naeomi!" Sesshoumaru jogged lightly over to her.  
"Naeomi, I really am sorry that I upset you."  
  
"Right." She slid down the wall and sat on the  
concrete. "Just...never mind."  
  
Sesshoumaru sat down next to her. Closing his  
eyes, he tried to help the girl next to him calm  
down.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I thought I said I needed two feet of personal  
space."  
  
Smiling, he calmed Naeomi fairly quickly after  
that. He noticed she was shivering, and jumped  
when she unconsciously moved closer to him.  
  
"It's pretty cold out." Naeomi yawned. 'Wait a  
minute...I thought he was farther away from me...did I  
move closer to him?!' She blushed, trying to put  
more distance between them without him noticing.  
  
Naeomi flushed a deeper red when Sesshoumaru  
grabbed her arm and turned her face toward him.  
'Wha-what's he doing?!' She struggled a little,  
but then she felt a familiar feeling come over  
her. She was so engrossed in trying to find out  
what it was she almost didn't feel Sesshoumaru's  
lips cover hers.  
  
'What am I doing...?' Sesshoumaru asked himself, but  
he couldn't stop.  
  
********  
  
Ejineko watched the two demons, smiling. 'My work  
here has been done. The spell should wear off  
now..."  
  
********  
  
Okay, okay, so I lied. I posted the next chappie  
anyway. Damn my soft ways!!! 


	6. Sometimes it's better to forget

Disclaimer: I'm better than you dream-crushing,  
big fat...meanies, so I'll admit it. Inuyasha is not  
mine. However Naeomi and Ejineko do. .... I don't  
know if that's something to be proud of or not....  
  


* * *

  
Last Time: Ejineko smiled as he watched the two  
demons. 'My work is done here. The spell should  
wear off now...'  
  


* * *

  
Chapter Six: Sometimes It's Better to Forget  
  


* * *

  
Naeomi put her hands on Sesshoumaru's shoulders  
and pushed him away. "What do you think you're  
doing?!" Jumping up, she backed away. "I...I have to  
go, Sesshoumaru... I'll see you tomorrow!" With  
that, she spun around and ran away.  
  
Confused, Sesshoumaru put a hand to his lips and  
looked at it. As he still felt the spell during  
the kiss, he had felt her fright. It was a sense  
of recognition, he decided. 'And hurt,' he  
reminded himself, putting the same hand over his  
heart.  
  


* * *

  
Ejineko scowled. "That wasn't supposed to happen!"  
he hissed. "This throws everything off."  
  


* * *

  
Naeomi sat at home, breathing heavily and crying.  
'I never wanted to remember that... I never wanted  
to love again...' she tried to laugh. 'And now look  
at me! Practically in Sesshoumaru's lap. He'll  
just do the same thing to me that...' she couldn't  
even bring herself to think his name.  
  
***Flashback(Naeomi's POV  
  


* * *

  
I watched the scene play out in front of me in  
horror. The man I had trusted to take care of me  
was planning to kill me! I had been shunned from  
my own kind because I planned to spend the rest of  
my life with him, a human.  
  
"Are you sure Naeomi won't find out?"  
  
"What, that stupid cunt? No way!"  
  
After the accident that left him immobile, I  
planned my revenge. I watched him and the miko who  
took care of him, and became extremely jealous  
when I saw him become fond of her instead of me.  
  
One morning, when I thought both of them were  
there, I knocked over a candle, resulting in a  
fire. He was killed, but the miko had been away at  
the time. I was cynical of love after that, and  
made myself push away all courtiers.  
  
Then, I got wind of the demon Naraku. I heard what  
he had done to the miko I tried to kill and her  
half-demon lover, and found out the miko had never  
really liked Onigumo. For that was the name of the  
man I had trusted, and the name of the man who  
betrayed me. But now he was Naraku. Once I found  
out, I used all of my power to forget what had  
happened and to bind my power forever.  
  
Until now.  
  
***End Flashback  
  


* * *

  
"Onigumo..." she hadn't even realized what he was  
into until it was too late. "I hate you..."  
  


* * *

  
Sesshoumaru kept his distance from Naeomi, even  
though it drove him crazy. The spell still bound  
them, so he could feel the hurt and betrayed  
feelings pouring from her. 'What's the matter with  
her?'  
  
She stayed that way all day, much to the annoyance  
of Ejineko. "This is not the way it was supposed  
to work out." He sniffed.  
  


* * *

  
Naeomi hid her crimson eyes from the other  
students and teachers. 'I remember everything...'  
she just wanted to go home and cry again. Not to  
mention the burning hatred she had for Onigumo  
made her want to scream. 'And the poor miko she  
had felt such jealousy for who hadn't deserved it  
had probably died because of her. 'I'm so sorry...'  
  
She got herself under control and looked up. She  
gasped at who was in front of her. "Sesshoumaru!"  
'I ran away so quickly last night, he must...oh,  
no...I'm so stupid!'  
  
"Naeomi, I just thought I should talk to you  
because of..."  
  
"If you think it's your fault, Sesshoumaru, you're  
wrong. It's...It's mine. I just remembered some  
unpleasant memories and got scared, that's all."  
She took a deep breath. "So, if you don't mind, I  
would just like to... I don't want to get any closer  
than friends, okay?"  
  
Strangely disappointed, Sesshoumaru nodded.  
'Naeomi...like beauty, right? Wait a minute, she  
just asked me to back off. I need to respect that,  
I guess.'  
  
Naeomi could read the sadness in his eyes as well  
as feel it. 'Trust me, Sesshoumaru. It's for your  
own good.'  
  


* * *

  
Ejineko snarled. "The spell will never wear off at  
this rate! This calls for desperate measures."  
  


* * *

  
Naeomi felt a little guilty as she turned away  
from Sesshoumaru, but she felt the end result  
would be better for them. 'He'll understand in the  
end, and he'll thank me for it.'  
  
Sesshoumaru wanted her to turn back to him and say  
she was just kidding, you should have seen the  
look on your face, blah, blah, blah, but she  
didn't. What had he done wrong? Had it been him at  
all? Inuyasha came up and tried to pull his  
brother into a game of football, but Sesshoumaru  
only stared at the only woman to ever turn him  
down in all the years he had been alive.  
  
And it hurt.  
  


* * *

  
The next morning, Naeomi dreaded going to school.  
'Why should I? I have Kagome and Inuyasha and-'  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." she whispered. 'Why the hell is  
what I said to him bothering me so much?'  
  
'Because you saw the hurt in his eyes...you hurt  
him.'  
  
Growling, she jumped out of bed and got dressed as  
quickly as possible.  
  


* * *

  
"Sesshoumaru, what's your problem? You've been  
like this since yesterday." Inuyasha waved a hand  
in Sesshoumaru's face.  
  
"I'm fine. Get out of my way." He pushed Inuyasha  
away. He was not looking forward to seeing Naeomi  
again.  
  


* * *

  
"Um, hi, Sesshoumaru."  
  
He ignored her. He could feel her anger, but he  
wanted her to feel the same way he did.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" She grabbed his jacket. "Will you  
acknowledge me!? Hello!" He kept his face away  
from her, and Naeomi felt a familiar feeling,  
similar to when she had first suspected Onigumo  
was plotting against her. "Sesshoumaru?" she could  
hear the panic in her voice and she tried to  
conceal it.  
  
'What?' Sesshoumaru felt her panic, and could feel  
her heartbeat increasing. "What do you want,  
woman?" He relaxed as her grip on him loosened.  
  
"I-uh-" she blushed, willing away everyone's  
stares. "I wanted to say hi."  
  
He looked down on her for a second. "Hello."  
  


* * *

  
'Great. That was embarrassing.' Naeomi sighed. 'I  
have to remember the promise I made to myself...'  
  
She buried her face into her book as Sesshoumaru  
came over. 'Don't speak to him, don't say a word.'  
  
"What is your problem with me?" Sesshoumaru asked  
lightly.  
  
"No! No, it's not you, really..." her voice faded.  
'D'oh!! That's one promise to myself broken...better  
watch my step...'  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Look, I just...I can't..." she glared at him. "Just  
leave me alone!" Naeomi turned to the side and  
looked at the book, its lines blurring together.  
Not wanting him to see her cry, she dropped the  
book and ran out of the room, and Sesshoumaru  
watched her turn her back on him for a second  
time.  
  
This time, he didn't bother to follow her.  
  
***Flashback  
  


* * *

  
Naeomi watched her brother shake his head. "I  
don't believe it. You, and a human..."  
  
"Please, just listen to me, brother, I-" she  
pleaded with him.  
  
"I have heard of this human, Naeomi...it would be  
wise for you to forget about him. He is a bandit!"  
  
"You're wrong. I don't care what other demons have  
said. I believe what I see."  
  


* * *

  
Naeomi walked alone, her face hidden by the hooded  
cloak she wore.  
  
"Hey, you!" A man, obviously someone of lesser  
status than a peasant, called to her. "You're that  
miko that'll take any human, right?" He and the  
rest of his little group laughed. "Well, to tell  
the truth, I've been looking for a slut like you  
for a long time."  
  
Naeomi's vision clouded. 'I-I don't understand...why  
can't anyone leave me alone?'  
  
***End Flashback  
  


* * *

  
A/N: So, how is it? If I get some more reviews,  
I'll post another chapter.  
  
Twiceonsunday: Oh my gosh! You are so right! I  
totally forgot, and hope this answers any  
questions you may have. Thank you for bringing  
those issues to my attention. 


	7. Reliving the Past and Xray Vision

Disclaimer: You know what? *Opens mouth, at a loss for words* *Recovers, looks back at audience* So there!  
  
A/N: I'm gonna respond to my reviewers now, so I don't forget.  
  
Twiceonsunday: Wow! It's so nice to have someone consistently review! *Sniff* I feel so loved...  
  
Wish He Was Mine: It's okay. I'd rather have late reviews than none at all, wouldn't you?  
  
Darkdemon11: I will write more. I am, in fact. Sorry, I don't mean to be sarcastic. Butt-raping trees do that to you.  
  
Relix: I am an interesting person, don't you think?  
  
Myst Runner: What do you mean, freaky? (I'm really getting tired of one- word reviews...)  
  
Ejineko: It's kind of sad when you review yourself to feel better.  
  
Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
********  
  
Last Time:  
  
Naeomi's vision clouded. 'I don't understand...why can't everyone just leave me alone?'  
  
********  
  
Chapter Seven: Reliving the Past and X-ray Vision  
  
********  
  
Naeomi sat on the bench, watching Inuyasha play basketball. She sadly shook her head when he asked if she wanted to play, thinking about how much the two brothers' hair looked alike. Except for Inuyasha's split ends, you wouldn't be able to tell them apart from behind.  
  
'Onigumo's hair wasn't pretty like theirs...but I loved it all the same...'  
  
'Quit it! He's Naraku now. He was Naraku from the moment he decided to betray me.'  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Naeomi's head drop lower and lower onto her chest, until her face was in her hands. 'She's been like this all week.'  
  
"Naeomi!" Kagome ran up to her friend, laughing so hard she could barely speak. "You have to come see this!" She tugged the startled demoness to another group of girls.  
  
"What the-"  
  
Ejineko was up to his old tricks, using his magic to entertain the young girls. As she watched, he gave the girls the opportunity to pick a young man from the basketball court and see straight through their clothes. The women would then laugh at the girl's expense as she turned beet red.  
  
"Uhh, this is funny to you, Kagome?"  
  
"Of course! Just look at that girl!" Kagome pointed to a shorthaired girl who had dropped in a dead faint.  
  
"How about you, Naeomi? Would you like to take a turn?" Ejineko gave her a wide smile. "A certain silver-haired demon, perhaps?"  
  
She stared blankly at him. One sentence kept resounding in her mind. 'I've been looking for a slut like you for a long time.'  
  
'I'm not a slut!' she demanded weakly.  
  
"No. I'd rather not partake in this ridiculous game." Glaring at the other girls, Naeomi went back to her bench and her thoughts.  
  
Ejineko frowned. 'What is it with this one? She still refuses to give in...'  
  
********  
  
Naeomi's phone rang for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Groaning, she snatched it up and hissed, "What do you want?!"  
  
"I would appreciate it if you did not yell in my ear." It was Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? How did you get my phone number?"  
  
"Kagome said you kept hanging up on her and Inuyasha. She asked me to speak with you."  
  
"And what makes you think I won't hang up on you?"  
  
"You won't."  
  
"..." Naeomi wasn't sure what to say to that. She wanted to hang up...but she couldn't. 'He's right,' she sighed. 'I won't.'  
  
"What did that cat say to you? All I know is that you were angrier than normal after you spoke with him."  
  
"What do you mean, angrier than normal?" When she didn't get a response, she figured that was about as good as she was going to get from him. "It wasn't really what he said...I just...I've been remembering a lot of my past, and it isn't the greatest thing in my life, okay? I forgot it for a reason."  
  
"And that reason is...?"  
  
"Must you know everything?" His silence answered that question. "Look, it's really hard for me to talk about."  
  
"Then you can tell me when you're ready. Not over the phone, I assume?"  
  
"Sure." She stopped him before he hung up the phone. "Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"...Thank you."  
  
********  
  
The next morning, Naeomi thought about her past and if she was ready to share it with someone else. 'I'm not really sure...it's been so long, but...I've hid from the truth as well...'  
  
'Then I should confront it,' She looked up and steeled herself. 'It's about time I moved on, anyway.'  
  
She walked over to Sesshoumaru at lunch and got his attention. "I...I think I'm ready, Sesshoumaru." He nodded, and followed her behind the library. It brought back uncomfortable feelings for both of them, but at least no one would hear.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Naeomi stated from the beginning...when she had met Onigumo.  
  
"When I first saw him, I was repulsed, as any normal full demon would be. But he kept following me, helping me with my patients, gathering herbs for me...and little by little, I became fond of Onigumo. I became dependant on him. He said all the right things, and I started to crave the attention. I loved him, and he said he loved me. I didn't listen to anyone, foolish as I was.  
  
"Then my friends, my family, all demons avoided me. I lost everything, but I only needed Onigumo. At least, I thought I did..." She looked away. 'Maybe telling him now wasn't such a good idea...'  
  
"Well?" Sesshoumaru urged.  
  
"One day I overheard Onigumo and a friend of his. I didn't satisfy his needs, I guess. He couldn't have me telling anyone what he was into, so the only solution he could see was to kill me. I was in shock. How could he do this to me? I had been loyal to him for so long...but he never got the chance. I ended up killing him, and he became the demon Naraku. I never really snapped out of that trance, I guess... I wasn't thinking. I became the 'slut' of the human and demon worlds. Once I heard of what Naraku had done to Inuyasha and that woman, Kikyo, I bound my powers and forced myself to forget everything." Naeomi tried to smile. "That's it, I guess..."  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned. 'Now wonder she's so cautious now...'  
  
********  
  
Ejineko blinked slowly. "Uhh... okay, then." He made an irritated sound. "It was working out so well before...my magic never messes up like this!!"  
  
"I hate Mikos..."  
  
********  
  
A/N: Whatcha think? Lemme know. You know how! 


	8. The Smallestt of Slips Can Lead to Disas...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. No duh. If I still need to tell you this, I...I will just have to kill myself. (Just Kidding!) R&R!!  
  
********  
  
Last Time:  
  
'I hate Mikos...' Ejineko thought.  
  
********  
  
Chapter Eight: The Smallest of Slips Can Lead to Disasters  
  
********  
  
Naeomi warily looked at her school lunch. "Is it supposed to growl at me?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. It does that sometimes." Sesshoumaru peered at his. "Just don't get sick and make me puke, too."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome soon joined them. "Yo, my brother from another mother."  
  
"What?!" Sesshoumaru stared at his half-brother.  
  
"Kagome told me to say it."  
  
"Naeomi, aren't you going to eat?" Kagome looked concerned. Naeomi shook her head.  
  
"I-I'm not hungry." She stood and glanced around the room suspiciously. "Sorry, guys, I have to go."  
  
"Go where?" Kagome tried to stop the miko, but Sesshoumaru held his hand out.  
  
"Leave her alone."  
  
********  
  
'It was very faint, but I know I smelled Onigumo in that room!' She shook her head. 'It's impossible. Wishful thinking.'  
  
"Naeomi?" Sesshoumaru walked up to her. "Lunch is almost over. You'll be late if you keep screwing around out here."  
  
"Excuse me, I was not 'screwing around'! I needed some fresh air to clear my head, thank you very much!"  
  
"Are you two going at it again?" Inuyasha appeared, sighing. "You fight like you're married."  
  
WHACK!!! Inuyasha soon had two large lumps on his head. "I was...just kidding..."  
  
********  
  
Shippo sat next to Kagome, who was watching Naeomi fight with Sesshoumaru again. "Don't they ever stop?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Guess it's 'cause they love each other."  
  
"Huh?" Kagome cocked her head toward the now grown-up Kitsune. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's really light, pushed back by other emotions, but I can smell it."  
  
"No way! Naeomi and Sesshoumaru? I can't see it. Friends, yeah, but..."  
  
********  
  
Kagome began to rethink that statement when Sesshoumaru, still sniping at Naeomi and vice versa, sat down without hesitating right next to her.  
  
"Give me that for a minute, Sesshoumaru." Naeomi grabbed Sesshoumaru's math paper and started to copy it. "I'd better not get this wrong because of you."  
  
"I did not force you to take that. And it won't be wrong."  
  
"Yeah, sure, stupid."  
  
"Who is coping whose paper?" He just looked away after she flipped him off.  
  
********  
  
Naeomi sat on the stone wall on the basketball court. "Are you done yet?"  
  
"No, you idiot!" Inuyasha threw the ball at her. "Don't you know anything about basketball?"  
  
"Yes, I do!!"  
  
"Then go ahead." Sesshoumaru motioned to the basket.  
  
"I-I never said I was any good at it!" she looked flustered.  
  
"Inuyasha. Go home."  
  
"I'm blown over by the manners here." After he left, Sesshoumaru turned back to Naeomi. "Just try."  
  
Slowly, she walked over and looked up at the net. 'It's too high...I can't do this...' Voicing this concern to Sesshoumaru, she tried to give the ball back to him.  
  
"No. Just try it once."  
  
Sighing, she turned and threw it. It bounced off the rim, shocking Naeomi. "I almost did it!"  
  
"Don't get too excited." Sesshoumaru threw the ball back at her. "'Almost' doesn't really give you points."  
  
"Well that's retarded." She tried again. This time it hit the backboard.  
  
"Nice."  
  
"Don't laugh at me!"  
  
"You're holding the ball wrong. Hold it like this." He put her hands on the ball. "Now try."  
  
This time, it went through the net.  
  
"Yes!" She looked smug. "How about that, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Pretty good...for an idiot."  
  
Naeomi chased him around the court, trying to hit him with the ball. "Ouch!" She fell face-first, skinning her knee. "Perfect." She got up. "I need to get home."  
  
Sesshoumaru tried to calm himself down. The smell of her blood was making him feel strange.  
  
"Now you're bleeding, too. I swear, Ejineko..." she shook her head. "That's weird..."  
  
********  
  
A/N: So, lemon or no lemon? It won't be hard core, but let me know.  
  
Yatara: I do love you! I thought it only appropriate to have Inuyasha wear red. I haven't talked to anyone about owning Inuyasha yet. I think I'm still on hold.  
  
Wish He Was Mine: What exactly would this pertain to? 


	9. Oops!

Disclaimer: WTF? Inu not mine! Nooooo touchie!  
  
A/N: If you want to read the lemon, go to Mediaminer.org. The R-rated version will be there.  
  
********  
  
Last Time:  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. The smell of her blood was making him feel strange.  
  
"Now you're bleeding, too. I swear, Ejineko..." Naeomi shook her head. "That's weird..."  
  
********  
  
Chapter Nine: Oops!  
  
********  
  
Naeomi picked up the basketball and handed it to Sesshoumaru. "I-I really need to get home..." She backed away, mentally forcing herself to move as far away from him as possible. 'He's doing something to me...'  
  
********  
  
Ejineko grinned as wide as he could. "You can't escape, Naeomi... sooner or later you'll give in..."  
  
********  
  
"It's over three miles to your house, and it's eight o'clock."  
  
"I'll... take the bus, thanks," Naeomi clenched her fists. 'What am I saying, I don't have any money! Don't be stupid, you can control yourself for a few minutes!'  
  
"Are you sure?" Sesshoumaru hoped she would say she was sure, maybe even snap at him or something. 'If I give her a ride home... I know I'm going to regret it. I can't give her a ride home!'  
  
"Well... I guess it won't hurt just this once..."  
  
'Damnit!' He walked with her out to the parking lot and opened the door for her. She thanked him, then hesitated just a little bit before stepping in. Looking up at the uncomfortable demon, Naeomi swallowed hard. 'This is not good.'  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't like the position he was in, and yet he seemed unable to move away. In fact, he was getting closer. 'No! I can't-'  
  
When he had kissed her for the first time, it was kind of... awkward. Now, Naeomi hardly even noticed anything. The basketball slipped out of his hands as he pushed her into the car and rolled away.  
  
********  
  
Ejineko sat back lazily. "An excellent job, if I do say so myself."  
  
********  
  
Light filtered in through the window as Naeomi and Sesshoumaru still slept. Stretching, Sesshoumaru shook Naeomi's shoulder. "We have to get up, Naeomi."  
  
"Huh... what?" She sat up, yawning. "Why?"  
  
"It's only Tuesday. We have school." He began to get dressed.  
  
********  
  
Sesshoumaru parked and they both sat in silence. "Look, if you want me to back off for a while, I..." He never finished as Naeomi leaned across the seat and kissed him forcefully.  
  
"It was my fault, too. I'm not someone who just gives up." She smiled, got out of the car, and the startled taiyoukai followed her.  
  
"Naeomi! I was worried about you! You weren't at home last night!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to frighten you." Kagome joined the two demons walking to class.  
  
"So where were you all night anyway?"  
  
"I was... um..."  
  
"Sesshoumaru! How come you never came home last night?" Inuyasha ran up to them. Kagome looked from Naeomi to Sesshoumaru, and a look of realization came over her face. "You..."  
  
"Naeomi, are you bleeding?" Inuyasha reached for her shoulder.  
  
"It's nothing!" She took a step back. "Don't worry."  
  
Sesshoumaru saw how reluctant she was to talk about what happened, and pushed his brother away. "Leave her alone, Inuyasha."  
  
*********  
  
In the back of the library, Naeomi searched for a book to read. Sesshoumaru came up behind her and reached over her head to get a large, dusty book from the shelf. She turned, surprised, and smiled when she saw him. "Are you following me? You said you had to work on the computer. Last time I checked, they were on the other side of the school."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"I needed a book for what I was doing." He walked away. Naeomi jogged after him, curious.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
********  
  
Watching him, Naeomi sat backwards on her chair. "So... you want to be a doctor?"  
  
"Something like that." He didn't look away from the screen. Naeomi played with his hair, admiring it. After looking around, she rubbed his shoulders and neck. It was making him sleepy, so he pretty much gave up on trying to get anything else done.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha was there, giving them a strange look. "Is this why you didn't come home yesterday?"  
  
*********  
  
Following Naeomi into her house, Sesshoumaru was deep in his own thoughts. 'Is she ashamed of what we...'  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Hello?" Naeomi waved her hand in front of his face. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I was just thinking about something." He said simply.  
  
"...And that would be...what?"  
  
"Your reaction to everyone about last night." She looked confused, then her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh! You think I..." Naeomi shook her head violently. "I'm not trying to hide anything! It's been so long and since Onigumo- I mean, Naraku- I haven't really shared much personal information with anybody." She wrapped her hair around her fingers. "I didn't mean to offend you."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, only sat down on her couch and stared straight ahead.  
  
"Talkative today, aren't we?" Naeomi sat next to him and tried to get some reaction out of him. Eventually, she gave up and put her head on his shoulder. She was just about to fall asleep when the phone rang from right next to her.  
  
"Yeah? Hi, Kagome." She smirked a little. "Just tell him Sesshoumaru's here with me. Let him use his imagination. I'll see you at school." After hanging up, she made an irritated noise as Sesshoumaru was still ignoring everything. She stood with her hands on her hips and said, "Sesshoumaru." When he looked up, she jumped into his lap. "I got Inuyasha all excited now over nothing." Naeomi ran her lips over his face. "We wouldn't want that."  
  
Sesshoumaru finally reacted to her. He smiled, making her relax. "No, I don't think we would."  
  
********  
  
Naeomi yawned widely, dropping her pencil. "Man!"  
  
"Maybe you should spend more time actually sleeping," Kagome told her. "Inuyasha told me the only time Sesshoumaru comes home anymore is to get clothes for the next day. He's been practically living at your house for the past few weeks."  
  
"So?" Naeomi flipped her hair behind her. "That's none of his business."  
  
"What's none of whose business?" Sesshoumaru overheard them and came over.  
  
"Inuyasha's been complaining about how much time you spend at my house."  
  
"Like I would listen to him anyway." As the two girls giggled, Sesshoumaru's smile faltered. 'Naeomi's scent... it's like she...' He sighed. 'This isn't good...'  
  
********  
  
Ejineko leaned forward. "Hello! This is promising..."  
  
********  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? If you've read better-heck, I've read better-don't yell at me. You can never totally re-create the real thing... Whoops. I promised him I wouldn't tell. Poor Sesshie!  
  
Sesshie: I don't know what you're talking about, woman.  
  
Ejineko: Right. 


	10. Maybe We Shouldn't

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha. *Lawyers come out and slap me with lawsuits. Literally* Okay, okay!! I just wanted to see what would happen.  
  
I have had no reviews since the lemon. I scared them all away!!! Please review!!  
  
Warning: There will be a rape scene. I like to live a risky life.  
  
********  
  
Last Time:  
  
Ejineko leaned forward. "Hello! This is promising..."  
  
********  
  
Chapter Ten: Maybe We Shouldn't  
  
********  
  
Sesshoumaru sat up, unable to sleep. The clock said it was three in the morning.  
  
'Why won't I tell her? Am I hoping that I'm wrong?' He looked over at Naeomi. 'And if that's it, what in the hell would make me want to be? Something's not right...'  
  
"Sesshoumaru? What's the matter?" Naeomi yawned.  
  
"Nothing... everything's fine."  
  
********  
  
"Kagome, does Sesshoumaru seem... kind of upset to you? He hasn't been sleeping at all."  
  
"Well, he has been a little more quiet than he usually is. What could be bothering him?" Kagome put her head in her arms. "Inuyasha's getting worse, too."  
  
"I don't know what you see in that guy..."  
  
"Good morning, ladies." Ejineko stopped in front of their table. "Have you seen Sesshoumaru today? I'm looking for him."  
  
"Um, yeah, he's over there."  
  
"Thanks." After he left, Naeomi stood up to go follow.  
  
"Naeomi, I don't think you should-"  
  
"The last time Sesshoumaru and I dealt with Ejineko, he put us under a spell. I don't trust him."  
  
********  
  
At the next table, a pair of red eyes followed the demoness's movements. 'Is she ready to see me again? The tension between her and Sesshoumaru is growing... now may be my only chance...'  
  
And all at once, he unmasked his scent.  
  
********  
  
Once the scent reached Naeomi's sensitive nose, she almost fell over. Immediately she turned around and raced to the source.  
  
It moved outside, into the courtyard. And there, she saw him again.  
  
He looked younger, different somehow. His hair was shorter and straightened, but what absolutely convinced her was his eyes. They were still that unnerving shade of red.  
  
"Onigumo? But-but you're dead! Aren't you?..."  
  
"Naeomi. So you haven't forgotten me."  
  
"You-you bastard! How dare you say that to me after all that you've done!" She was crying, still trying to be angry. "I can't... believe you..."  
  
"Don't be upset. I realize now what a foolish mistake I made." Onigumo stepped forward and touched her shoulders. "Can't you forgive me?"  
  
"I..." She was about to say yes when she remembered Sesshoumaru. Nervously, she pulled away. "I really have to go..." And with that, Naeomi ran away from him.  
  
********  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Still in tears, Naeomi slammed into him.  
  
"Wha- why are you crying?"  
  
She couldn't answer. Just seeing Onigumo and having his touch scared her. Because as much as it felt wrong, she still wanted the man who had single-handedly destroyed her long ago. Her heart ached, but not even Sesshoumaru could take it away anymore.  
  
'Maybe... maybe I shouldn't be with Sesshoumaru at all. He hides things from me... he can't trust me. Onigumo and I... even after all this, we still trust one another... right?'  
  
********  
  
"I need to talk to you, Sesshoumaru."  
  
********  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore." She looked at the floor. "I just feel like... you're hiding something from me. You don't trust me."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Look, I just can't... fight him anymore... I need to... be alone..."  
  
"Fight who?"  
  
"Please..." Naeomi began to cry again. "Don't make this any harder."  
  
"I just want to understand! If you're doing this because someone's forcing you to-"  
  
"Stop it! He wouldn't..."  
  
"Fine. You want to leave, fucking go ahead. I'm not going to stop you." He turned around.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-"  
  
"Go!" Yelling over his shoulder, he left her standing alone.  
  
"He doesn't respect you," Onigumo emerged from behind a tree. Frowning, he felt Naeomi's aura shift rapidly. "You deserve better than him."  
  
"Still..."  
  
"Don't worry. I trust you completely, Naeomi."  
  
"..." She faced him. "Really?"  
  
*********  
  
"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha was startled to see his half-brother in the doorway. "Did- hey!"  
  
Sesshoumaru pushed past him and sat on the couch. "I can't believe she..."  
  
"Something happened with you and Naeomi, huh? She break up with you?"  
  
'I should have told her...' With Naeomi's hurt and lonely face in his mind, he laid back on the couch.  
  
********  
  
"Onigumo, please, I'm not ready to-"  
  
"You trust me, right?"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Then don't worry! I'll take care of you!"  
  
"But I-" Onigumo pushed her to the ground and overtook her, hardly feeling her struggle. He ripped her clothes away, leaving deep scratches in her skin. Muffling her screams by kissing her painfully, he smiled mentally as her fight ebbed away.  
  
'It isn't about you anymore. It's about what I want. Your pleasure was taken from me for hundreds of years... because of you.' He growled and became a little bit rougher.  
  
*******  
  
"I haven't seen Naeomi today, Sesshoumaru. Is she all right?" Kagome asked innocently.  
  
"How would I know?" he snapped.  
  
"Uh, Kagome, they broke up yesterday..." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"What? Why? She would have told me. Naeomi wanted to make sure Ejineko didn't bother him last time I saw her. She was worried, not even close to angry!"  
  
A ways off, Sesshoumaru listened. 'Then... what happened?'  
  
Ejineko ran through the halls, skidding around corners. "Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"...What..."  
  
"It's about Naeomi! She-"  
  
"I don't want to hear about her. Leave me alone."  
  
"If you care about her at all, you'll listen to me. She's in trouble."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru, she's in her house... she doesn't look good at all."  
  
"Oh, is she upset? It's her own fault."  
  
"Getting beat up is her fault?" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "You'd better get there quick... the guy's still there. And be careful..." Ejineko's voice was strange. "He's raped her a few times... he's in the process of doing it again now."  
  
'Naeomi...' Sesshoumaru instantly sprinted out to his car. 'Is that the man who forced you to leave me? It has to be...'  
  
********  
  
Naeomi had long lost the ability to scream or fight by now. She tried to think of anything else other than what Onigumo was doing to her. Eventually, her thoughts drifted to Sesshoumaru. 'No, please, I can't think of what I did to him... I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru... forgive me...' And, mercifully, she passed out.  
  
"Wake up, miko! I will not have you when you aren't awake to enjoy the experience." Frustrated, he gripped her shoulders, satisfied at the sound of her collarbone crunching under his hands. Naeomi cried out softly, jerked out of unconsciousness. "There... that's much better."  
  
"You bastard!!" Sesshoumaru grabbed Onigumo by the neck and threw him across the room.  
  
'Sesshoumaru? Why is he here... after I...'  
  
"Naeomi? Can you hear me?"  
  
Nodding slowly, she winced at the pain from her broken collar. Despite that, she reached for his face and smiled as best as she could. "You... you were... right..." she whispered, fainting again.  
  
After her hand fell away, Sesshoumaru panicked for a second, then realized she was still breathing. Carefully going over her scent, he sighed and relaxed.  
  
'It's alright...'  
  
********  
  
Sitting up, Naeomi still felt sore. She was waiting for Sesshoumaru to come in... she had summoned up the courage to talk to him about what happened and something that was bugging her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She could hear the slight bitterness in his voice.  
  
"Okay..." pushing her hair out of her face, she said timidly, "I'm really sorry. I realize now that what I did... what I said... it was so stupid..."  
  
"That's enough."  
  
"I know you probably don't want to try to get together again, but- will you at least tell me what is was that you couldn't tell me before?"  
  
"Naeomi... I couldn't say because I wasn't sure. I didn't want to get you excited or upset for nothing."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Now I'm sure. Your scent made me suspicious at first..."  
  
"What are you talking about? What would I get excited over?"  
  
"You... you're pregnant, Naeomi." She didn't speak for a moment, and when she did, it was a choked, tear-filled voice.  
  
"So... so that was what I got so riled up about, huh? What should I do? Who am I kidding, there's no way I can keep it, I can't take care of a baby by myself..."  
  
"You don't have to do it by yourself."  
  
"What? What're you..."  
  
"I'll help you."  
  
"You know, when Onigumo was... hurting me the last time, I tried to think of something else, anything to make me feel better. And... the first thing I thought about was you."  
  
"Naeomi, I don't think..."  
  
"I felt happy seeing you, even just in my mind... do you think you can forgive me? I really miss you. Onigumo was good for me in a way... I realized that the only person I ever trusted completely wasn't him. Please... don't leave me alone..."  
  
"I... I don't know." He stopped, and they just sat there a moment. "You shouldn't get into relationships so soon after..."  
  
Naeomi hugged him, resting her head on his chest. "I need to, Sesshoumaru... with you. Can we start over?"  
  
He lifted her chin, careful of her injuries. "I think so... if you're ready." The miko smiled and kissed him happily.  
  
********  
  
"Naeomi! You're okay! We were so worried!" Kagome hugged her friend.  
  
"Hi, Kagome..." Naeomi's voice still wasn't what it used to be. She was quiet, more timid. When Inuyasha came to greet her, she flinched away at first. And Kouga she avoided entirely. Sesshoumaru helped her get used to all the men around school so she wouldn't freak out and hurt someone else or herself .  
  
At lunch, she ran to Kagome. "Do you want to know something you have to keep a secret?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"What?! Is Sesshoumaru-?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Speaking of, I think it's great you two got back together. You seem so much happier with him."  
  
"I am. He's a really great guy." Naeomi smiled.  
  
********  
  
"Hey, Naeomi, come here." Ejineko waved her over. When she looked a little unsure, he said, "You don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
"Wha-what do you want?" She stepped toward him.  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sincerely happy to see you're okay. I know you don't like me too much."  
  
"Thank you, Ejineko. I... I appreciate it."  
  
"By the way, if I may ask, what happened to Naraku?"  
  
"We don't know... he disappeared after Sesshoumaru threw him off of me." Naeomi started to back away. "I have to go now..."  
  
"I understand. See you later, Naeomi."  
  
********  
  
That weekend, Naeomi spent most of her time upstairs alone. Sesshoumaru would go up and check on her every once in a while, but he let her be by herself. Late Sunday evening, she came down.  
  
Sesshoumaru was watching T.V, so she sat down next to him and tried to watch it as well. But she just couldn't get into it. She kept thinking about how Onigumo had raped her only a few feet from (A/N: Alliteration rules.) where she was now.  
  
Glancing over at her, Sesshoumaru noticed the sick look on her face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, nothing."  
  
Right before he could say another word, the phone rang. "Hello? Oh, I guess you want to talk to Naeomi, Kagome."  
  
"No! If I talk to her I'll only upset her more. Look, I know where Naraku is." Kagome sounded grim. "He's back in the feudal times. I go and visit everyone there once in a while and today I found out he's back."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No doubt."  
  
********  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"Sesshoumaru..."  
  
"Naeomi, you'll just get upset if I tell you."  
  
"I'll get even more angry if you don't." she folded her arms over her chest. "What's going on?"  
  
Sighing, Sesshoumaru gave in. "Naraku's gone back to feudal times."  
  
"But why? The shards are gone, right? Unless..." She gasped. "In those times, I was still asleep somewhere! I hadn't met you! If he found and managed to wake me... I have to back with Kagome and stop him."  
  
"No! Absolutely not! You and the baby could get hurt. I won't let that happen."  
  
"I'm the only one who can do this. I have to, Sesshoumaru. Then it would be a formal sign to both of us that he and I are over." Her eyes flashed red and she growled. "He can't get away with what he did to me."  
  
********  
  
"Are you ready, Naeomi?"  
  
"Yeah." She swallowed hard.  
  
"Okay. Just jump into the well." Kagome pulled her up. "On the count of three. One..."  
  
Naeomi closed her eyes.  
  
"Two..."  
  
Bent her knees...  
  
"Three!"  
  
Both the girls leaped off the side and started to fall. When she hit ground, Naeomi opened her eyes and looked up. "Did it work?"  
  
"Yes. Come on, let's- Naeomi! Your face! And clothes-!" Kagome pointed, shaking. Naeomi's old demon markings had returned, and her clothes had changed into her old miko outfit.  
  
"Huh? Wow... that's strange..."  
  
"Kagome! Look out!" A sharp object nearly hit Naeomi.  
  
"Hey!! Look out, you jerk! You could have killed me!"  
  
"Inuyasha, it's okay! She's on our side, from my time!" The two girls climbed out of the well.  
  
"Everything's... the same as I remember..."  
  
********  
  
"Why won't that wench tell us anything?!" Inuyasha hadn't changed at all. He still had the same attitude.  
  
"Just let her lead, okay?"  
  
"I think... I... oh, Kagome, I don't remember!" Naeomi sat on a fallen tree. "Five hundred years is a long time." Her expression was strange. "And it doesn't help I really didn't want to remember, either."  
  
"Take your time. I understand it's hard." The now seventeen- year-old girl put her hand on Naeomi's shoulder.  
  
"The hell with that! I'll make her figure it out!" Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I wouldn't do that."  
  
"Why not, Kagome?" He sneered.  
  
"Naeomi happens to be carrying your brother's child. If something happened to her, he'd come after you."  
  
Reluctantly, the hanyou backed away. "Fine."  
  
********  
  
A/N: Long chappie, ne? R&R, tell me what you think. I need reviews or I will die!!! Just kidding. As always, anything is welcome! 


End file.
